The Robot Chronicles
Background The Robot Chronicles is a theme introduced to MLN in October 2009. The Robot Chronicles has been given its own campaign in MLN, which intertwines the LEGO City, LEGO Racers, and LEGO Agents themes. The Robot Chronicles Walkthrough can guide users through the campaign and the game itself. A Brief Overview In this game the player helps to defend LEGO City from Doctor Inferno and his robots. This is accomplished by doing missions for various LEGO characters. These characters (also MLN Networkers) are Foreman Frank of LEGO City, Agent Chase of LEGO Agents, and Peelie Wheelie of LEGO Racers. Throughout the game, the user receives a variety of Items that are used on My LEGO Network. These Items include Clippings, Hardhats, Agent's Dossiers, and Racing Trophies. The rewards of completing the campaign are the LEGO City Skin, the Keys to LEGO City Badge and the The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module. Warnings * The Robot will reappear every time the Crane Quest or Battle of the Skies and the Outriders Race missions are played. * Several players have reported that the Towing the Line mission won't reward the Player with an MLN Item after towing a Firetruck. To avoid towing a Firetruck quit the mission and start a new "Towing the Line" mission. The ambulance and the police van will give your rewards if there are no unauthorized street racers and traffic accidents, but the Firetruck is the only confirmed vehicle that never gives you a reward. The Front End Loader always gives you hardhats.Or use the "secret code" to choose another vehicle and you can automatically win after! * When towing vehicles, the tow line is cut when: ** Inferno forces shoot the tow truck; ** Another car touches the vehicle being towed; ** The Robot kicks either you or the vehicle being towed. Available Games Infestation Theme: Agents Type: Road The player must shoot several High Speed Jeeps to win the mission. The vehicle has a certain amount of shielding, and after being hit too many times, the player loses. The player may receive an Agent's Dossier after winning the mission. Battle for the Skies Theme: Agents Type: Sky The player must shoot four Inferno Choppers to win the mission. The flying vehicle has a certain amount of shielding, and after being hit too many times, the player loses. The Fall of the Robot Theme: Agents Type: Road The player must drive fast along the raceway to lead the Robot into a trap hole. Towing the Line Theme: City Type: Road The player must tow a vehicle (Front-End Loader, Police Van, Firetruck or an Ambulance). After reaching it, press the space bar to attach it, and then transport it to the garage. After, the player takes control of the repaired vehicle, and must drive to its destination. The player may receive a Hardhat after winning the game. Crane Quest Theme: City Type: Sky The player must find three crane pieces scattered around the city. Then these pieces have to be towed to the crane. Inferno Speed Challenge Theme: Racers Type: Road The player must race against three other vehicles. The player loses if they come last. Winning players may receive 1 Racing Trophies, upto a maximum of 10 Racing Trophies. Outriders Challenge Theme: Racers Type: Road The player must race against three other vehicles on a different circuit. The player loses if they come last (fourth). Other Mini Games These are other mini games playable by users. Completing these will not reward users on MLN. *'Police:' The player must have the Police Van or unlock either the Police Helicopter or the Police Monster Truck unlocked to play. The goal is to find and capture an "Illegal Racer" by ramming the Racer, or using the Helicopter, to tow it in to damaging it. *'Ambulance:' The player must have the Ambulance vehicle unlocked to play. The goal is to find a crashed car. When the car is touched, the player must drive the Ambulance to the hospital. The crashed car just drives on. *'Fire:' The player must have the Firetruck unlocked to play. The goal is to put out a fire. The player must drive to a burning building and put it out by pressing and holding the space bar. *'City:' The player must have the Front-End Loader unlocked to play. There is no real goal in this game, the player only repairs damaged roads by driving on them. They earn Studs by doing so and after 5000 cracks are repaired the Recycle Van vehicle is unlocked. Vehicles Questions and Answers *'Q: ' Does replaying Battle of the Skies, crane Quest , or Outriders race bring back the robot temporarily or permanently? :A: ''' No you can get rid of the robot by playing the '''Fall of the Robot again. *'Q:' I cannot finish the game with 100% even though I've unlocked every vehicle except for the Robot! :A: Every vehicle must be used in a mission at least once to get 100%. Simply unlocking the vehicle does not count. *'Q:' How do I get through the roadblocks? :A: To open the road blocks, finish the first level of Infestation, Towing the Line, and Speed Inferno Challenge. *'Q:' How do I unlock the Recycle Truck faster? :A: The Recycle Truck is unlocked after repairing 5000 cracks in the road. Skid marks in the road count as cracks. Create skid marks with any vehicle, the racer vehicles are really good at this. Then drive over the skid marks with the Front-End Loader. The Recycle Truck will be unlocked in no time. :A2: Alternatively, progress through the story until the Robot is rampaging through the streets. Almost wherever it goes will create skids and cracks. You just have to clean up after it! *'Q:' How can I win at the Racing Challenges with a slow car? :A: Pressing the space bar will activate the speed booster. Only use this on the straight roads, as steering is disabled while the booster is in use. *'Q:' I already defeated the Robot but suddenly he is there again! What happened? :A: Replaying the Battle in the Skies or the Crane Quest and the Outriders Race missions will release the Robot again. *'Q:' Help! I am in a mission and stuck in a fence and I can't get out! Is there a way to get out of it without exiting the mission and losing my achievements? :A: No. You will have to exit the level and start over. But try to get out of it again, it might work in a second try. *'Q:' I played the games which give me the MLN Items, but I cannot get any more! What shall I do? :A: There are still some glitches in the game that cause it to to stop giving out Items. Some players believe that towing Firetrucks will cause this to happen. Recent updates have made it possible to receive more than 10 Hardhats and Dossiers allowing the player to purchase the Stickers on the Networkers' pages. Racing Trophies are still limited to 10. *'Q:' How do you start the 'fall of the robot' mission? :A: You can only get it after beating the crane quest mission. After which, the little inlet inside the speed inferno challenge course will have a yellow circle (not possible while racing, towing, etc.) this will be the Fall of the Robot mission. *'Q:' Help! This game is too hard! :A: You can type in different Codes to make the game slightly easier. Glitches *After the game is 100% completed, some special MLN rewards are hidden in the city. When one is found, Dr Inferno or Peelie Wheelie will reward the player with 10 or 3 Clippings, respectively. When receiving the reward for the final secret, in the place of "My Lego Network" button is a "." button, which links to a non-existant link: http://cache.lego.com/flash/robotChronicles/0.3.1/- *While players can obtain more than 11 Agent's Dossiers or Hardhats, players currently cannot obtain more than 11 Racing Trophies. It is currently unknown why, but the message players receive in the game when they collect their reward is also messed up, with only a few words still able to be seen, the rest of the message blank. The mail message in MLN is intact, however, instead of obtaining 3 Clippings or 1 Clippings and 1 Racing Trophies, players obtain only 1 Clippings. Codes When playing the game, there is a box on the bottom right under the notifications area. Type the code in there. The following codes are in white. To view, please highlight. * 2411154}} - Makes vehicles smaller. * 2411154&PageIndex 45}} - Slows enemies to (or by?) 75% * 2411154&PageIndex 45}} - Shields 3x * 2411493&PageIndex 48}} - Allows you to become any vehicle you unlocked (even during a mission!). * 2411493&PageIndex 48}} - Makes you go though stuff. * 2411154&PageIndex 45}} - Resets all codes. Networkers *Agent Chase *Foreman Frank *Mayor Frictionfit *Peelie Wheelie *A secret Networker *Another secret Networker See Also *The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module *LEGO City Skin *Keys to LEGO City Badge External Links * The Robot Chronicles Game, City Version * Official City site * The Robot Chronicles Game, Racers Version * Official Racers site * The Robot Chronicles Game, Agents Version * Official Agents site *